princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Biz Membrane
'''Bizarralee "Biz" Membrane '''is the quick-thinking, reckless daughter of Billy and Gaz Membrane. Background Biz was the result of the on and off romance between Billy and Gaz, where the gamer girl was honestly quite charmed by the ginger idiot when he and his group of bounty hunter friends came to her hometown to help Dib deal with some loose zombies. After Gaz bashed a zombie's head that Billy forgot to finish off, they started hanging out and eventually went to dating. The two weren't in a serious relationship whatsoever and they did see other people, though Gaz never had as much fun as she did with him and Billy really liked her, like a lot. However things turned sour when Gaz found herself pregnant and despite Billy promising to stick with her, Gaz ended the relationship. As soon as Biz was born, Gaz literally threw the baby at Billy to raise and went to live her own life of video games and pizza. Against Mandy's better judgement and threats, Billy decided to raise the baby instead of placing it into adoption, but he was horribly unfit for the job so Nergal Junior ended up being left doing the important tasks (feeding, diaper changing, and such) while Billy only spent a handful of time with Biz when she was a baby. However as Biz got older she did hang out more with her father but not by much, so Junior remained as her guardian. Biz was the first one to suspect that there was something happening between Junior and Irwin, she figured the two were seeing each other and was not surprised when they had Victor. When Victor became old enough to walk, the two children often played together and Biz would lead the two into trouble, either by accident or for the thrill of it. Biz became extremely close and protective of Victor as he was the only other child in the group and promised she'd always be there for him as she became his "best friend forever" (though neither of the children had any other friends as they traveled daily and they were both family anyways). Whenever their mischief went out of hand, the two of them would face a time out and Mandy threatening to abandon them in the woods to starve if they kept their act up. Biz used to think (or rather hoped) she was only bluffing, though did become much more scared of Mandy after Victor went missing and the death of Junior and Irwin happened. To this day Biz refuses to believe Victor had anything to do with his dads' death. After that Mandy hunted down Gaz and forced Billy to hand Biz back over to Gaz. She in turn gave the kid to Dib who was both shocked by Biz's existence and disappointment in Gaz for being such a bad mother. As a result Biz ended up disliking both her parents and even hates pizza and video games out of jealousy on how much more love they get compared to her. Dib decided to raise the kid in monster hunting and paranormal activity. As well as have them be enrolled in an actual school though Dib did let her skip a few days of school for supernatural adventures on a weekly basis, which Biz was happy with as she hated school. Biz ended up on the hockey team for a short period of time before getting kicked out for attacking a member of her own team. Dib did do a pretty good job at being a guardian, but he wasn't exactly the most sane so he ended up letting Biz do stuff that's far too dangerous for a child ("kids can have laser guns right!?!?") and this resulted in Biz becoming much more reckless and daring as well as being somewhat chaotic; Dib's lack of order and authority didn't help. Biz had a wonderful, loving home with Dib and he taught her nearly everything she knows. But she still cares about Victor and wondered how he was doing, or if he was even alive. She could never shake the dreadful feeling of guilt she had that she couldn't have been there for him that night and that his disappearance was partly her fault. So, when news gets to her and Dib that Victor is ALIVE and a high ranking member of the Young Blood Alliance, Biz is overjoyed to tears till Dib tells her, his been assigned to hunt down and exterminate the hybrid. Biz and Dib end up having a huge argument on the matter and Biz decides to pack her things up and leave to live on her own, as she is determined to prove that Victor's innocent and keep the promise she made to him back in their childhood. Personality Biz is a optimistic, daring, and reckless young adult who has very poor judgement that results in her getting into trouble. While Biz can appear to be a air head she not stupid; as a quick thinker she can make the best of the circumstances she often puts herself into as well as being quite resourceful. Caring, loyal, and loving to anyone on her good side, she is a huge sweetheart to the few people she's close too. But to everyone else she sarcastic and quite cold as she has issues trusting others, though she isn't needlessly mean. Just hope you never get on her bad side as she is ruthless, has no issue causing harm to those who dare cross her and likes getting straight to the point. Appearance Biz has pink hair in a bob style with two long side bangs, brown eyes, and a large round nose. She's wears a dark green hoodie with a light green stripped shirt underneath. She wears gray pants with rips and brown boots or green roller skates. Biz's also sports a dark green and white baseball cap with a picture of a clown on it. Relationships Victor Biz was the first person to defend Victor for anything that wasn't his fault, as well as the one who protected him from harm and she often gave him a lot of enjoyment when they played or caused havoc together, so it's no wonder that the two were the best of friends. Even now she still defends Victor on things she certain aren't his fault, like his fathers' death. However that was years ago and so much has changed since then. She doesn't like that Victor is in the YBA , though isn't specifically bothered that Victor is a villain now. She can understand why others don't like him and has no problem with people calling him out on his bad behaviour. She doesn't however want Victor hurt (or killed) and will kick asses in his name. Biz hasn't actually spoken to Victor since his dads' death and is unaware of how he is as a person now. She feels horribly guilty that she wasn't there for him like she promised and how much time went by that he was god knows where. (She is unaware that Victor grew up alone in the wild). Dib Dib is probably the one who influenced Biz the most out of everyone in her life, training her in the field of paranormal investigation and taking her in after her own mother dumps her onto him. Despite being the one to enroll her, he often got Biz out of class for the sake of supernatural adventures; which she never complained about and looked forward to them. Due to Dib's lack of authority and not being so sane, Biz was at times spoiled to do whatever she wanted and that fueled her already reckless behaviour more. Dib was basically Biz's hero and never questioned anything he said, one of the few people she was willing to follow rules for. Till Dib was called to hunt down Victor and she started to question herself on a lot of things. Biz hasn't spoken to him since she left and she hopes to patch things up with him when she reunited with Victor. Junior and Irwin While Junior practically raised Biz as his own, despite being aware that Billy was her father she trusted Junior much more. Irwin did help out from time to time, though wasn't hugely involved with Biz till he and Junior hooked up. Junior was often the one to disciplined her (besides Mandy, but she was just giving out threats). He tried avoiding leaving Biz alone with Mandy however as he didn't like how Biz was scared of her. He blamed Biz for encouraging Victor to be such a wild child, though had little problem with the two kids playing together (so long as it didn't involve anything dangerous) and often had tickle fights with her. Irwin on the other hand only looked after her when the others weren't available, but didn't mind. When he and Junior started being a bit "too friendly " with each other he became extremely wary of Biz, as she often asked him personal questions about him and his relationship with Junior. ("When are you marrying Uncle Junior?") he also didn't trust her with Victor alone for too long. She generally had a decent relationship with the two, but misses them a great deal. Billy and Gaz There's not much to say here, because neither of them had much involvement with her. Billy did play with Biz from time to time, but he was barely there for her when she was younger. Unaware to Biz, Billy was meant to be Victor's legal guardian when Junior and Irwin died but left him behind; Billy still believes the toilet plunger is his nephew. Mandy forced Billy to give Biz to Gaz because of this as well as the fact Mandy never wanted to be around children to begin with and took Junior's death as the perfect chance to get rid of Biz. Billy never wanted to let Biz go, but even he knew that Biz would have been better off with someone else taking care of her. He tries to talk to her but she avoids him whenever possible. Gaz never wanted anything to do with her or cared what happened to her, she genuinely acts bitter towards her. Biz resents them both for basically abandoning her, but does wish that they'd both had more involvement in her life. Sometimes she wonders what it would had been like if things went differently and they were a closer family. Mandy Like everyone, Biz feared Mandy. Mandy was one of the few people that could make Biz go quiet. Biz never trusted her and was always on edge when she was around, often shaking with fear when left alone with her. She tried to not take her threats seriously and believed that she wouldn't go as far as to leave a helpless child alone to starve in the woods. But when Victor went missing, Mandy was the first suspect on her mind since Mandy always complained about the two children. Though with no proof Biz had no way of finding out if her suspicions hold any truth. When she was forced back to Gaz, Biz fear of her became intense hatred. She believes that if Mandy was out of the picture, she and Victor would still be under Junior's custody. Or at least her life would be much better. Nix Nix is Biz's alien girlfriend. Trivia * Biz was one of the winner's of PrincessCallyie's 2017 Next Gen Contest. Category:Human Category:Female Category:21 years old Category:Next Gen Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Civilian